Extraordinary Events
by Prime627
Summary: I'm just an ordinary girl with ordinary problems in an ordinary school. And then a semi pulls into the school's parking lot, seemingly to my rescue, and my life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

I tapped my pencil eraser on my desk. The teacher was arguing with the class clown. Again. The class clown wanted to socialize during math class and the teacher was showing the student that the math course had nothing to do with socialization and he recommended that if the student wanted to talk the whole time, he should enroll in one of the social sciences the school provided.

Did I mention I hate my classmates? I know, I know, _hate_ is a very strong word, but there is no word like it that can express my emotions towards my classmates in any class.

I went back to sketching. I had completed the homework _and_ the class work we were supposed to do. I looked up when the teacher started to lecture again. _Finally_.

"But what about..."

I tuned the class clown out while the others started to giggle. They were _encouraging_ him! Does no one else see the loss of logic here? I looked around at all the faces and sighed. _Surely I am not the only one wanting this to stop._

But I was. Atleast, I thought so. No one else seemed bothered.

I finally snapped. "Look, dude. I get it. You don't want to do math. But if we actually start, we can actually get done and we can actually get home! I don't want to spend the entire day at school listening to you piss and whine about how you want to talk instead of do simple equations. Now can we _please_ get back to the math sheet?"

"Who asked you?" He sneered at me the way he had for years and I narrowed my eyes at him. The class erupted into hysterical giggles.

"When you talk loud enough for the world to take notice of your existance, you shouldn't jump up and accuse anyone of eavesdropping."

"You're stupid."

Childish behavior. Ah, I do so _love_ high school! I bit the inside of my lip to keep from jamming a rusty screwdriver into his eye. I really hoped he got hit by a bus. "You're just offended because I used too big of words for you to comprehend." Then I rooted through my purse and handed him my pocket dictionary. "Merry Christmas."

He, of course, did not accept.

As always, the bell dismissed us and not the teacher, but I always waited for the teacher to finish writing the problem or finish his or her sentence before I walked to class.

I wasn't in any rush. I had all my classes near each other for the most part, but I hated it when people lingered in the hall when I was _obviously_ in a rush to get somewhere. It was the zombie apocolypse.

In slow-motion.

I knew I would get excused if I was late. I was a good student who didn't clown around and make a mess of things. I sat down and did what I was supposed to. I kept my mouth shut after the bell rang. I didn't get up until I really needed to. And I ignored the chit-chat my friends started to begin. I didn't use a single hall pass in my entire time at this high school and people claim that they don't have enough.

Fifty-six hall passes should be enough for anyone. Three would get the job done for me. I'd probably still have those three by the time the end of the school came around.

The last hour of the day was PE and I knew I would have to prove my worth to everyone there all over again, no matter what happened last year when I beat everyone in the mile, or what happened a month ago, when I was the champion of volleyball. Or what happened yesterday, when I answered every question right about locker room ediquet. I am constantly proving myself here. I hate that most of all.

Well, I thought, atleast I don't have any of the stupid ones I did last year. We might actually get something done in this PE class, and someone might actually be a challenge. Atleast give me someone that can serve the shuttlecock over the net and into the right side of the court!

I changed quickly. I didn't linger in the locker room as long as I possibly could. I knew better than to try and beat the teacher out to the room. Some people didn't quiet get that.

PE passed uneventfully and it was rather boring. People could serve, but they couldn't hit the shuttlecock back to me. I lost on purpose half the time, to the disappointment to my partner.

I waited for the buses silently. I had nothing to say to anyone while everyone had everything to say with everyone else. And most of it didn't make any sense. No one wants to know that you stuck gum on the teacher's chair and got away with it. Now I'm going to have to report you.

"There she is," a voice said.

I turned around and blinked at the Math Class Clown. _Oh,_ I muttered. Of course he'd be back. I did just humiliate him in front of the entire class. I have a tendancy to do that. Curse my mouth.

"You have an apology to make."

"You stole my line." I smiled at him, then turned away. His buddies had cornered me against the school.

No one looked back at me.

My bus parked in its spot, but I couldn't get to it. "Excuse me, loves, but I have a bus to get to. A life to return to, you know?"

"Apologize."

"For what? Asking you to be quiet and using too big of words for you to understand? I gave you a dictionary so you could expand your knowledge. Mister James should be the one getting the apology. You were being a complete bum to him."

"I don't apologize. I get apologies." He made a gesture and his gang moved closer.

I had been in too many situations like this. I clamped my legs shut and I hugged my books to my chest. I shrunk down to the ground and hid my face. I could take a certain amount of punishment, I knew. I also knew these guys had the attention spans of sparrows and goldfish.

And apparently I do, too, because a semi started to roll into the parking lot and I jumped up to see it clearly. People stared and the semi waited patiently, as if waiting for someone.

As if waiting for me. I felt drawn to the semi and I couldn't help it as my feet moved me closer. The guys didn't even stop me.

"Get in," the driver must have called. The voice was deep with authority, but it was warm and it soothed me. I opened the passenger door, unable to control my arm, and I hopped in.

And I stared in confusion at the empty driver's seat.

"I have been waiting for you," the voice said through the speakers as the engine rumbled. We pulled away from the school and the semi reached top speed in moments.

I had doubts I would be returning to this school.

Author's Note:

This is an experiment! I wanted to see what would happen x3 What do you guys think? Is it worthy to be continued?

I only own "I"! xD


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned back into the semi's passenger seat. I watched the steering wheel turn and move on its own. I did not question it. It had saved me from regretting being my normal self. But I had one question.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to base. It is where I have a project for you."

Another question came with this new knowledge. "What project?"

"I need you to read something that I cannot. You will see when we get there."

I nodded and I slowly moved in the seat, reaching over to touch the dash. I expected cold alien metal that would probably electricute me on contact.

But it was just sun-warmed black, like any other semi that could navigate without a driver.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then I blinked awake when the cab suddenly got dark. The windows were tinted darker now and I looked instinctivly at the driver's seat for an explaination.

"Are you not tired?"

"I was actually expecting the alarm clock to ring," I confessed. I looked outside the windshield and watched a rock formation come into view, as well as a stop sign, but the semi didn't acknowledge the sign and it began to gain speed as it neared the formation. "Uh."

"I know what I am doing. You must trust me."

And then the formation opened up to permit us in. It closed quickly behind us and the tunnel led us to a bright light. My eyes adjusted and I saw what the light was: a large cave with giant robotic figures going about their day.

One of them stood in front of large monitors, grumbling and muttering to himself as it tapped on the strange keys. "Energon readings are moving."

A smaller robotic figure moved to the first's side to see the "Energon readings" itself. It was obviously a female with a curved figure that I began to envy.

The semi parked for a moment before the cab began to collapse in on itself and I looked around in horror. Before I could understand what was happening, I found myself in a metal palm. "I appreciate some warning," I squeaked, feeling a little sick to my stomach now. How did I get from _there_, I stared at the being's chest, to _here_? I looked down at the palm.

"Optimus, why do you have a human?"

The blue female crossed her arms. "What happened to Autobot Rule Number One?"

"It gets bent due to a finding." The obvious leader, and the semi I had just been sitting in, set me down on his shoulder. "I have located the Covenant of Primus, but only she can read it."

The first being I saw turned around and gave me a look.

"It better not cause any trouble." He spoke to me now. "Don't touch anything."

I started being my usual smart self and I stood up, jumping a bit.

"What are you doing?" He growled as he watched me.

"Trying not to touch anything."

He fixed me with a look, then he turned back to the monitors. "It's going to be a _long_ time before you leave, isn't it?"

"It will be my goal to make my stay here a horror show for you."

He addressed Optimus. "You're taking care of it. It's your problem now."

Optimus and I exchanged glances and I gave him an award-winning smile. The Prime's lips twitched up a bit and it made me smile more.

I found myself liking this.

Of course, that was before Optimus set a book the size of a mattress down in front of me.

"This is the Covenant of Primus, an ancient book that had belonged to Alpha Trion, my mentor. We can read up to the last thousand pages."

_If he says what I think he's going to say..._

"And we need you to read those last thousand pages."

_Of course he did._

I looked between the beings as they stared down at me and I gave a sigh.

"It will take a while, but I think I will do it. It may be interesting." I touched the cover and looked up at them all.

I saw relief in their optics and I realized their hopes were on my shoulders now. I looked down at the book I was to read and I made a vow that I would never let them down.

Of course, I didn't know abot the occupational hazards.

"You must remain in the base at all times until you finish reading so the Decepticons do not find you. I fear they may have gotten copies of the Covenant somehow and we cannot allow them to have you."

"Decepticons?" I frowned at him. "You expect me to stay here in this room and read? What if I get bored or hungry or tired?"

Optimus tipped his helm at me in confusion. "It is for your own safety that you are not discovered by our enemies. When we are done with you, you will be returned. When you have served your purpose to the Decepticons, they will get the order to extinguish you."

I stared at them and then down at the book. "Who said reading is healthy for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The war has been continued off Cybertron and onto a world forged from Chaos. The ones known as the Decepticons will be relentless in their quest to eliminate those who had once been their brothers and those named the Autobots will have the hardest times ahead of them, but they will make it through this._

_ They have to..._

"You are only on the second page?" Optimus peered over my shoulder and studied what he called scribbles. They were English alright, and I was the only one who could read _and_ understand it, not just stare at the squiggles and hope they make sense if you watch them long enough, which is what Optimus confessed to doing multiple times before.

"This isn't exactly a page-turner, Optimus. It's basically talking about how this world will be your home and how the Decepticons will be relentless and such." I marked the page and was about to close the cover when Optimus put his digit in the way. "I'm tired," I protested.

"You must read as much as possible in order for us to know its secrets."

"Why do you need this translated so badly?" I sat on the page and I looked down at the words.

"It could hold the end of the war in those pages. It would be to our advantage to know."

I looked up at him. "Ever heard of going to get your fortune told by a psychic?"

"You are our psychic and that book is our fortune. You are our hope to know how this war ends. We must know."

"Maybe you shouldn't know." I frowned slightly. "What if it ends badly and you don't follow the right path and you end up messing it up for all of us, not just yourself?"

Optimus pinched between his optics. "Look, human..."

"Amber," I corrected.

"Amber, you do not understand. We have suffered for millions of years trying to turn this war around. We have been here years, protecting your kind from ours. We _need_ to get off this world and back to Cybertron."

"Then why don't I just read the last page of the book and get you your answers as soon as possible." I tried to lift the pages, but they were too heavy, as if _glued_ to each other and to the back cover.

"The Covenant does not allow anyone to skip around. It is a safety precaution put in place by Alpha Trion."

"Great. So now I have to sit here for weeks in total suspense for the outcome."

The Prime watched me for a moment. "Perhaps a break is needed."

"Just a little three and a half hour one." I sat in his palm and let him carry me into what he called the RecRoom.

"I have sent Bumblebee out to retrieve food for you. We have another human under our protection. His name is Agent Fowler, and he only comes around when there are issues."

"Well, why isn't he reading it? Or does this not qualify as an issue?" I sat down on the table as he sat down in front of me.

"He was just about as thrilled as you were about reading the thousand pages left. He is not impressed with us, not as you are. That is why we do not keep food around here. He does not stay long."

I nodded and watched him while the mute scout walked in with grocery bags dangling from his digits. His doorwings lifted at the sight of me and he set the bags down. I hunted through them and I smiled as I pulled out a box of fruit snacks. "I don't understand why not. You guys really know how to keep a girl reading for you."

Optimus held Amber while she slept. She had read twelve more pages before she had fallen asleep on the page. She could not stay awake any longer, Optimus knew.

Ratchet walked up to him and he saw him cradling Amber. "Protecting the human will bring more pain than joy, Optimus."

"Your opinion is noted," the Prime said as he stood slowly. "Please, fetch a blanket."

"Optimus, you must listen to me. I know I am right when I say that you must tell the human to leave. She is in more danger here than at her school, no matter what you say to convince me otherwise."

"Once again, your opinion is noted."

"You're not going to do anything, are you?"

"No. But I will once again request a blanket for our guest."

"Where are you going to keep her? In a cage?"

"She is a guest, not a pet. You must understand that." Optimus laid the human on the catwalk, taking the blanket from his oldest friend. He wrapped her in the large blanket, then he left her to rest.

"And what if she has _other_ needs? She is human, after all, and not one of us."

Optimus' optics dimmed as he thought and he realized that his friend was right. "Then we will have to do something. Perhaps newspaper?"

Ratchet snickered as he left the room. "She's not a pet, remember, Optimus?"

When I woke up, I was wrapped in a blanket. I squirmed out of it, yawning and rubbing my eyes. Optimus was watching me with wide optics. "What?"

"You speak while you sleep."

"Excellent." _How did I embarrass myself this time?_ "Well, don't leave me hanging, what did I say?"

The Prime suddenly developed a sense of humor. "I think I must keep that to myself."

I laughed as I stood. "Funny joke, Optimus. Now is the absolute wrong time for you to finally understand humor."

But the Prime just smiled and turned back to the Covenant of Primus. "Page fifteen..."

"Awwwwwwww! What about your sense of humor? Where did that go?"

The Prime set her down in front of the page. "Read aloud."

I rolled my eyes and I tapped the word I had left off on. "_Once upon a time, there was a bum called Optimus Prime who lacked a sense of humor. One day, he found a human girl called Amber and-_"

"That is not what the Covenant says."

"How do you know? Can _you _read it? Are you the expert in the English language?"

The Prime remained silent, but the corner of his mouth had twitched up.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in Optimus' passenger seat as another break from reading. I was singing along to a song and bouncing slightly in the seat while the Prime drove silently. I patted his dash as I turned down the radio. "What's on your processor, Prime?"

"You are nearly done reading the Covenant, and soon we will have no further need of you."

I sat back and frowned down at my feet. He wasn't wrong. I had read just over half of the Covenant of Primus, wrote down several doom-prophecies, celebrated in the fact that the Autobots were destined to return to Cybertron any time now, and I had slept in the base for a week and a half.

"I'll miss you, but I _do_ have a life to get back to...homework to catch up on..."

"And you must return to the very people that want to beat you into the ground?"

"Something like that." I adjusted the temperature in the cab and I looked over at the driver's seat. "But maybe we could meet up sometime or something. Maybe you should find more scribbles for me to translate."

"There is no other book like the Covenant. We have no further use for you after you translate the last hundred pages."

I sighed and I asked for him to pull over. He did and he transformed into his bipedal form with me in his palm. I had gotten used to the feeling ages ago and now I only felt awe as I looked up at his face.

"It is a shame you must leave us soon," he whispered.

"I know. I don't want to leave, but I have to. You know I can't stay here forever. Ratchet won't like that, and soon you won't either. I'll get in the way."

"You have not yet gotten in the way," he protested.

"Yeah. You keep me on the catwalk or in the RecRoom. I haven't even started to run around yet. I haven't gotten bored. Learning about your history is amazing. I wish I was a Cybertronian."

"It is one of my wishes for you to see Cybertron as it had been before the war took away its life." He carried me into the forest and he set me in a tree so that we were eye-to-optic.

I threw a handful of leaves at him as I smiled, and he let them fall on his face and get stuck in his armor creases. He knew I'd pick them out later.

"You have become one of my favorite companions, Amber. I will be sorry when I have to say goodbye to you."

I scoffed and I climbed slightly higher. "Then just say 'good night'."

"Good night?" He watched me, offering his palm when I wobbled. I crawled back into his servo and I looked up at his confused face.

"Yeah. Good night means we will see each other in the morning. Goodbye has no set time when we we see each other again."

"I see. I will say good night from now on." His mouth twitched up into a smile, which was becoming more often now.

I was about to open my mouth when a loud crash announced the arrival of a massive being, bigger than Optimus Prime himself.

"Optimus, imagine me finding you outside your base with a _human_!"

"Megatron," Optimus growled. He pushed me back into the tree and he gave me a look that said "stay in that tree or we'll both be sorry".

I watched Megatron attack Prime. They seemed to be evenly matched, and then Prime appeared to be winning. "Go, Prime!"

I distracted him. As soon as I opened my mouth and when his optics switched to me, I knew I distracted him enough for Megatron to make his move. My cheer turned into a wail as Megatron plunged his blade into Prime's belly and he gave his arm a twist, screwing the blade deeper into the Prime.

The Decepticon turned to me. "Humans have always been the weakest link. How do you feel, little one, now that you have been the cause of Prime's destruction?" He wrapped his claws around me and he plucked me out of the tree. I cried for Optimus to help him, half hoping he would stay down.

Optimus watched me with darkening optics and he reached for me. He commed back-up, but I knew they wouldn't be able to come soon enough to help me. Megatron walked through a GroundBridge with me in his servos.

I glared up at him the whole time and he seemed not to notice. "I hate you," I finally said.

He chuckled, obviously amused. "Haven't you been told that _hate_ is a strong word?"

"I know, but no other word can show the feelings I have for you."

"Trust me, little human-"

"Amber," I growled.

"Trust me, Amber, the feelings are mutual. Now, I wonder why Prime would bother protecting you, one insect out of seven billion. Perhaps you know."

"I don't, unfortunately for you." I crossed my arms and I glared at his face.

"Oh, you're going to try and be tough, are you? That is precious. Too bad I already know why he has you. You are to tell me _exactly_ what you told Optimus."

"Or what? You'll kill me, my friends, my family, my pet dog named Bingo?"

"You are being smart. I love that in Decepticons, but not in humans. You will do your best to remember that."

I frowned as he sat me by a little human computer and keyboard.

"Now write exactly what you told Optimus. Soundwave will translate it back for us."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you slowly."

I snickered. "Thought so, but I know you'll kill me even if I tell you what you want to know."

Megatron grinned down at me. "You're a very smart human."


	5. Chapter 5

I felt time coming to a close. Vector Prime was snipping my time short, I knew. I had been on the _Nemesis_ far longer than I had been in the Autobot base. I had gotten less care, less food, and zero water. I was dehydrated. I wasn't going to last long in these conditions. I had gotten seventy-five percent of the Covenant analyzed and saved in a flash drive, one that could adapt to Ratchet's Cybertronian tech.

Megatron walked into the room just as I finished typing down the final doom-prophecy. "I have brought you water, as you requested."

The water was in a bottle and he had me stand in the far corner while I drank so I wouldn't sabotage the computer. "I need more," I rasped. I looked pleadingly up at him, holding the bottle up for him to take.

"How far have you gotten along?"

"I am finished with the prophecies," I said as I sat back down at the computer. "There's a lot of details though."

"Leave nothing out," Megatron ordered as he took the bottle. "I will see if Starscream has found any of your 'fruit snacks'." And he walked out.

I turned back to the computer and contemplated crying. I had never cried in front of someone before, but now that I was sure I was alone, there was nothing holding me back, but the tears didn't come. I thought of Optimus and I hugged my knees to my chest. _I hope you're staying stronger than I am, Prime..._

I started slowly typing what I remembered, then my vision became cloudy with tears. I wiped at my eyes and growled as I typed faster to make me concentrate on the task in front of me.

_The Autobots will go through several challenges, suffer deaths, and lose hope, but they will pull through. The Decepticons will have several infights due to losses of command and high tensions. Megatron will die and repeatedly come back._

I sat back and rubbed my throbbing head to soothe my brain. "Megatron will repeatedly to come back to frag everyone up the tailpipe," I muttered, then giggled at my own joke.

But the sound came back to me and it was hollow.

Optimus paced, nervously rubbing at his scar on his belly. He had begged for Ratchet to deem him fit for battle, but the medic insisted that he had not yet recovered.

"Optimus, quit pacing."

He turned to see his friend as he blinked at Ratchet. "I cannot. I want to go after Amber. I want to save her."

"You can't. You said she was a tough girl. I doubt she has broken down yet. She is probably torturing Megatron out of his processor."

Optimus smiled a little, but it wasn't as big as it had been weeks earlier. He nodded a bit, then picked up an empty bag of fruit snacks Amber had left on the catwalk as a bookmark in the Covenant.

Ratchet watched him. "You miss her."

"I do." He scanned the empty package and he pressed it flat, feeling more in there. He dumped the fruit snacks out into his palm. They were all oranges. He had to laugh. She didn't like orange-flavored anything. _They make me yak,_ she had said.

He sat down and curled his digits around the snacks. He sighed softly, then he looked up at Ratchet.

The medic gave him a nod. "You are fit for battle..."

I tucked the flash drive into my pocket as Megatron walked back in. "I have finished," I whispered. "Everything you need to know is logged and saved."

"And you have finished your duty. Congratulations. You must be proud."

"Yeah. I'm about to burst with pride." I looked up into his blaster fixed on his arm as he took aim at me. I gave a small smile, then closed my eyes. Tears trekked down my cheeks, but Megatron didn't seem to notice and I didn't care.

And then the door broke down and Megatron was tackled to the floor.

By Optimus.

"Amber!"

"Prime!" I ran to him and he scooped me up, pressing me to his chest in a sort of hug.

"You! I thought I killed you!" Megatron stood and batted Optimus, knocking me loose. I fell to the floor by the computer. Prime was slumped against the wall in a daze, which he quickly snapped out of when Megatron came closer to him.

I turned my attention to the computer and my mouth thinned into a line of concentration. I began to erase the data I had saved.

Megatron broke away from fighting Optimus and I know he saw me because I heard his blaster fire up. I watched the loading bar edge closer to one hundred percent. I heard Optimus scream for me to move. I heard Megatron shove the Prime at arm's length.

And I was okay. I didn't even feel it when Megatron shot me. My eyes were locked onto the screen as the pop-up came on.

DATA DELETED

I saw Optimus' optics widen and he drove his blade into Megatron's chest, shoving the mech away so he could scoop my body up.

And then we were running, my head resting on his digit, my eyes focusing, unfocusing, focusing, unfocusing...

Then Ratchet was over me, fussing and frowning at my wounds. When his servos came away, they were red with blood.

My blood.

I gave him a weak smile. "Got something for you," I murmured. I dug the flash drive out of my pocket, but my fingers wouldn't hold onto it. I dropped it before Ratchet could grab it. Optimus' servo was faster and he held it to the light. "Surprise..."

I started to breathe heavily and tears rolled down my cheeks. "O-Optimus..."

The Prime came closer and I pulled his cheek against my lips. His optics widened as he pulled away and he let me hold his digit. I whispered to him. "Good night..."

The Prime flinched and he studied me for a moment before he gave a small nod. "Good night."

I smiled as my eyes closed. I felt my grip on Optimus' digit fail, and I looked to see how he was doing.

I had never seen a robot cry before, and I hope I never see another one do so. "Hey, hey... It's...okay..."

And the world faded to black.


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

Optimus tapped the flash drive on his desk. Its contents had already been saved on Ratchet's computer and he had read what Amber had died protecting. But there was something saved there for him and him alone.

_Dear Optimus,_

_ If you're reading this, then I didn't make it out as planned, but we both knew it was coming. My occupational hazards are fatal. But don't you dare cry. I'm fine, most likely one with the AllSpark, or in some other heaven. Maybe you'll be there when it's your time, which is a very, very, very, very, very, _very_, long time from now._

_ So, now you know that the Autobots will come out on top. I don't want you ever losing faith in that. And don't you fret over me. According to Alpha T., you'll be getting new companions. Just don't let them translate scribbles, and they should be fine._

_ Oh, and try to make Ratchet a guardian. He'd be good at it._

_ With love,_

_-Amber_

Optimus closed his optics and he smiled after rereading his letter from his companion. He knew she would be disappointed with how he was coping: locked away in his quarters with a box of fruit snacks on his desk. All the orange-flavored ones were separated from the others and put in a different bag.

When he heard from Arcee that she had met two human boys, he demanded that they were brought to him immediately. He convinced her they would be in danger due to the Decepticons, but he really wanted humans back in his base, back under his care, back in his cab, back in his palm...

"Optimus, the humans are here," Ratchet said over the comm.

The Prime acknowledged him and he stood, walking to greet the boys, and a surprise girl. He hesitated when he saw the female and his optics softened. He had another chance. He _had_ to keep her safe. That is why he gave her to Bulkhead. The former Wrecker would keep her safe. _She will not have the same fate as Amber_.

He did not give himself a child to protect. He instead gave the smaller boy to Raf, and he tried to give the oldest boy to Ratchet, as Amber had suggested, but losing Amber made the medic wary of humans, just as it had moved the Prime against having another child under his protection so he gave Jack to Arcee.

"Keep them safe," he murmured. "They are yours to protect now."

He watched the Autobots and the humans, knowing they would be protected. He gave a small nod before he walked back to his quarters and he shut the door. He looked back at the letter on his desk and he sighed softly. Then he pickd up the box of fruit snacks and he walked back into the main room.

"These have been sitting in my quarters for weeks," he began. The Autobots stared at him in surprise as they registered what was in his servos. "I need these to be gone."

The girl grabbed the box from him and peeked inside. "I hate the orange ones," she said as she lifted a bag out. "Hey! It's already opened! And there are no oranges!" She blinked up at the Prime, who began to smile.

"I do not like them either."

While he watched the humans finish eating the remaining fruit snacks, he remembered the first human he had in this base. When their guardians started to usher the humans out, the small boy stopped and looked up at Optimus.

"Goodbye."

He flinched and he knelt, touching the human's cheek. "Do not say goodbye. Instead, say good night."

"Oh, okay. Good night, then."

Optimus stood straight as the humans left and he smiled slightly.

Ratchet stood beside him and followed his gaze. "Optimus..."

"You believe that the humans being here will be hazardous to their health, and you want them gone, but I will refuse and say 'your opinion is noted'."

The medic blinked at him in surprise. "Oh..."

"We cannot ignore the humans. We must work with them. This is our home now and we are sharing it." He shifted his weight from pede to pede. "I want them here."

"Even after what happened to Amber?"  
>"Yes. Even after what happened to her. No human will share the same fate as Amber and no planet will share the same fate as Cybertron."<p>

The two friends watched the humans leave and the medic nodded slowly.

"I'm not going to forgive you for this."

Prime looked at him and chuckled softly as he shook his helm. "I know."


End file.
